


See no evil,hear no evil,speak no evil

by Lovelybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybaby/pseuds/Lovelybaby
Summary: See No Evil, hear no evil, speak no evil,I'm not really good at making stories I can think of it but writing it down into chapters is difficult for me I don't know how to explain it well.  You know how the character look where there at and how they feel and because of that i have so many stories that nobody will get to see, so I decided to start making summaries so that if someone sees them they could write down the story I know the stories might not be exactly how I wanted it to be but it's better too have it done then to never be heard so if you like my summaries and want to write the stories then please also credit me and ask other people to come see  my summaries and see if they want to do them p.s This summary is about a wife struggles with her husband being a serial killer ( he doesn't kill kids or rape his victims he torture them he doesn't care if they are a men or women of if they are the elderly)





	See no evil,hear no evil,speak no evil

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I did this so if you guy could be nice that would be cool.....i guess

I know that he hurt's them but I look the other way, I pretend like I don't understand what's he's doing in the basement, to him I'm still his little angel all smiles too happy to be suspicious of why his in the basement all the time, I tell myself that if I don't see anything then it doesn't matter that I can't even hear anything and if I don't think about it then everything's OK that life is good, that the people I see on the news don't have anything to do with me....sometimes i Wanda why I don't do anything, Is it because I'm afraid that he might come for me, or maybe it's what others might say, how I will be on the news known as the wife of a serial killer, I might even go to jail or maybe it could be my babies my oh so sweet babies so innocent to the world who knows what might happen to them.... I can't...no....I want let anything happen to them........yes that what I will do pretend, Pretend that everything is OK for them pretend for their innocence, yes pretending is good it is always.....right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a summary could you please comment how you feel about it or if it's good or that you would like to write about it but I would really like to know how you feel about it so that I know if I should write more summaries about other fandom also please leave a kudos and subscribe i don't know if subscribe means that you will get an update if i post other summaries if not then you don't have to.


End file.
